CASO 4: ¿QUE ONDA CON LOS BESOS?
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: En eclipse se vieron muchos besos, ¿pero en algunos no les molestaron?Sobre todo...¿no quisieron matar a Bella por hacerle eso a Edward? analisis hecho por mi de los besos que se dieron en Eclipse... Team Jacob abstenerse...


**Hola a todos y todas aquellas personas del mundo y de Marte =P… Eh regresado, si… pero se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios tiene ahora esta chica en la cabeza? Como verán en el titulo eh decidido hablar de los besos que presencie en la película Eclipse… si, se que algunos fueron lindos, otros inesperadamente esperados, otros confusos y otros que no tenían nada que ver… pero aun asi los pudieron xD…**

**En fin como dije este es el 4to Caso y lo llamo:**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿QUÉ ONDA CON LOS BESOS EN ECLIPSE?**

¿Con cual empezare? Mmmm…. Creo que me iré desde el menos inesperado hasta el mas disconforme de todos… empecemos…

**El beso de Riley (Xavier)&Victoria (Bryce): **bueno para empezar estos dos no debieron tener su beso, por que, si pensaban hacer la película de Bree… al meter escenas de lo que sucedió con ellos nos deja poco material para esa película, en fin no es de eso de lo que hablo… No me gusto, por que, para empezar estaba demasiado disgustada… pues ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza los de Summit para sacar a Rachelle Levefre (sorry, hasta la fecha nunca supe escribirlo bien, pero entienden mi punto)? O sea desde un principio se me hizo muy cruel que no tuvieran consideración de ella… pero eso si como la Bryce esa, es hija de su papi que no se a que demonios se dedica en Hollywood pero creo que es productor o directo, la cosa es que no me interesa, la cosa es que ella la sustituyo y la neta no me gusto como Victoria pues por su carita de "inocente" no le queda de mala, que mejor se regrese a hacer de Spiderman o la 5ta o 6 ta parte de Terminator… en fin volviendo a lo que me interesa, no me gusto el beso y ella jamás de los jamases le llegara a Rachelle.

**El beso de Alice (Ashley) & Jasper (Jackson): **Que puedo decir, la verdad no me lo esperaba, por que, es que nunca en lo que llevaba de la saga (en aquel entonces) se habían mostrado cariñositos xD fue tan cute verlos asi ¡Eran tan románticos! Les juro que si un día Meyer llegase hacer un libro de ellos solamente, me desmayaría de la felicidad… en fin, esta de mas decir que ellos son mi pareja favorita de tooooooooodo el mundo… asi que a mi me gusto que hayan incluido un poquito mas de su relación, les juro que por eso y mas eclipse fue mi película favorita.

**El beso (por no decir besos) de Edward (Robert) & Bella (Kristen): **Bueno, que puedo decir ya ni me sorprenden estos, aun que si tengo que decir algo es que… mejoraron mucho, por que, si se daban cuenta en lo que fue Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva, parecía como si Edward besara a huevorio a Bella, ok ok, se que aun no se controlaba lo suficiente y por varias ocasiones se la quería comer, pero que al menos le pusiera un poquito de "amor"… la pobre Bella desgastándose dándole sus buenos quicos al Edward y esta se la quitaba =(… pero como sabrán en Eclipse ahí si, ya se veía mas… como decirlo… ¿intensidad? ¿Pasión?... bueno lo que haya sido, y dije… ¡que bonito! Mas en la escena de cuando Bella casi casi se lo quiere violar jajajaja… lastima que Edward no se dejo jeje… pero bueno bueno… ya viene Amanecer ¿no? xD… 7 días jeje soné como la llamada del Aro o.O

**Ahora el que todas querían leer….**

**El beso de Jacob (Taylor) & Bella (Kristen): **Sinceramente… o sea, lo que puedo decir, mas bien diré textualmente las palabras que dijo una amigueta cuando leyó Eclipse… ¡Pero que Bella tan Zorra! Y sinceramente comparto su opinión hasta algunos puntos, ¿estamos? Antes de que me linchen, no comprendía muy bien por que demonios Bella había besado a Jacob hasta que gracias a la santísima Meyer que nos creo la Guía, y comprendí que esta taruga se había enamorado de Jacob desde Luna Nueva ¿Cómo la ven o.O? pero por su como decirle… depresión, no se había dado cuenta y solo lo relacionaba con que era su mejor amigo-"_si como no"-_ Pero ándale la muy taruga cayo en la trampa de Jake… y este bien listote sabia en donde usar bien sus cartas, pero es que no manches, por mas… que mi mejor amigo me diga "bésame o no vuelvo" pues solo le doy una besito en el cachetito y ya por que ¿a poco no es un beso? No especifica donde, pero no, aquí la sonsa es la que cayo en la trampa:

-_Bésame… bésame Jacob y regresa_

¡Jesucristo!

Les juro que casi me da una embolia del coraje, ¿Qué no pensó en el pobre de Eddie? El pobre que estaba a unos cuantos metros escuchando todo, absolutamente todo lo que Jacob pensaba y sobre todo las cosas que le agregaba… ¿Qué creen que le haya agregado de mas? Yo siento que casi la encuera con la mente ¬¬… y el Jacob una vez bien servido, se va… y para colmo la Bella se da cuenta que lo ama… ¡Dios! Les juro que casi quería meterme en la película a darle sus zapes a Bella…

Le da el si a uno y al siguiente día se besuquea con el otro.

La cosa es que si yo hubiera sido Edward, la mando por haya lejos ¿o no? les pregunto a las chicas que tienen novio o están comprometidas o mas bien pregúntenselo sus novios ¿si es hacen eso ustedes no las botan?… pero desafortunadamente Eddie es demasiado bueno y se la perdono solo por un:

-_A ti te amo más_

¡Argh! Creo que terminare esto antes de que me de una embolia de verdad o se me haga la boca chueca por recordarlo.

Todo me llego a esta conclusión:

Jacob la supo hacer y Bella cayó redondita como mosquita… Y Edward, bueno… ya están casados y tienen una hija que mas queda por decir… _¡En tu cara Jacob!_

Y de esta manera doy por concluido este pequeño análisis de los besos que se dieron estos personajes, aunque me sigue quedando la duda…. ¿Qué onda con Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme? Esos nunca los he visto darse un beso en toda la saga…ah no… miento… Carlisle y Esme si, si no chequen en las escenas eliminadas de Crepúsculo ahí se dan su besote… entonces:

¿¡Que onda con Rosalie y Emmett! ¿Qué no eran los más pasionales?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Jeje como eh dicho anteriormente, si están leyendo esta nota es que aguantaron toda la sarta de tarugadas que escribí xD**

**Y también como eh dicho espero que les haya gustado, ya tenia tiempo que Eli Fentom me había pedido este análisis pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo o mas bien inspiración, ahora que me llego se los traje... es para ti nena!... Eh de explicar que mi intención nunca ah sido ofender a nadie, en especial a todas las Team Jacob que existen… que son tantas que entre todas me lincharían… solo es una pequeña y humilde opinión de parte mía… no me maten, aun tengo historia que terminar T.T… jeje en serio solo lo hago para divertir algunas personas no es en mala onda.**

**Las que no que no me quieren matar pueden dejar un review… y las que me quieren matar también, no me aguito… me gustan las emociones fuertes…**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**Pd. Si quieren que haga otro análisis de cualquier tema, déjenme un review o un MP… y veré que puedo hacer… por que creo que tengo pendiente el de la manada… pero no se me ocurre nada T.T… ¡Help! **


End file.
